Adios Sasuke adios mi amor
by ohtori yuki
Summary: si la persona que amas esta por marcharse, que harias ante de que ocurra


Si la persona a la que mas quieres se tiene que ir, le dirías lo que sientes antes de que se marche, y si esa persona te quiere pero también quiere a alguien mas? Que arias?

**Capitulo 01: La pregunta**

El otoño estaba a punto de terminar, los árboles yacían sin hojas, las mismas que tapizaban el pasto seco y el piso, hojas que eran levantadas por el frío viento y las hacían parecer hadas danzantes. El cielo era gris a consecuencia de las nubes que amenazaban con una nevada desde hacia días, al levantar la vista y verle era inevitable no sentir un poco de melancolía, de bajo este mismo nostálgico techo el día se haría aun mas gris para un par de amigos.

-¡Buenos días!- se escucho a lo lejos una voz llena de entusiasmo.

Un joven de ojos negros, como la noche, trato de posar su mirada en la fuente de aquel placentero sonido que escuchaba mañana a mañana, pero su intento fue inútil, lo logro ver al poseedor de tan dinámica voz.

-¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun!- se repitió aquel sonido.

El ojinegro trato de nuevo de encontrar al poseedor de aquella voz, aun que al sabia a la perfección de a quien pertenecía. Espero un momento viendo al horizonte, mientras las puertas de la residencia Uchiha eran cerradas, por fin el moreno diviso una cabellera rubia agitándose al ritmo del paso de su poseedor, al fin aquel joven rubio se paro frente a su amigo tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-¡Buenos días Sasu!-pronuncio antes de ser interrumpido.

-Llegas tarde- dijo en tono muy serio y evitando el contacto visual con el rubio, le dio la espalda a su camarada y comenzó a caminar sin decir mas.

-¿Te ocurre algo sasu…?- cuando fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-¡No me ocurre nada!… vámonos o llegaremos tarde- exclamo, cabizbajo y evitando encontrase con los ojos azules que lo miraban con preocupación y casi al borde del llanto.

Su amigo le siguió, cabizbajo y cuestionándose un montón de cosas, el ojinegro y el no eran en lo absoluto perecidos mas encambio eran muy buenos amigos, el amigo de Sasuke no solo era rubio, su piel era del tono de la canela, sus ojos eran de un azul hermoso, mirar sus ojos era como mirar el cielo, el joven tenia unas cuantas particularidades entre ellas estaban sus tres marcas que poseía en cada mejilla, su particular sonrisa y su inagotable buen humor, ellos parecían un yin yang, pues el ojinegro a contradicción de su camarada tenia una cabellera negra, que era fácilmente comparada con la oscuridad de las noches sin luna, sus ojos carecían de color y luz, eran tan negros como su cabellera, su piel era blanca, tan pálida, que hacia parecer que el sol nunca le hubiese tocado.

Naruto no pudo mas queria saber que le ocurría, dio unos cuantos pasos rápidos para podes colocarse delante del ojinegro e impedirle el paso, lo tomo por los hombros y lo obligo a mirarlo.

-¿que crees que estas haciendo?-manifestó clavando su penetrante mirada en los ojos azules de su amigo.

-¿Por que no me dijiste dobe esta mañana?- cerrando los ojos y un poco sonrojado ya que eso no era lo que deseaba preguntar pero la fulminante mirada de su compañero lo hizo arrepentirse de hacer la verdadera pregunta, sobres aquello que quería saber.

-¿Qué?....Es que… ¡dobe!- dijo sonrojado para complacer a su amigo- hay que darnos prisa, ya se nos hizo tarde- tomando al rubio del brazo para que caminara mas rápido.

Naruto solo pudo sonrojarse y sonreír tiernamente mientras Sasuke intentaba llegar antes de que sonara el timbre de la escuela.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en la escuela el rubio no podía dejar de notar que algo ocultaba su querido amigo, las horas de clase le parecían interminables hasta que por fin llego el almuerzo. Naruto se dirigió hacía su camarada.

-¿Hoy donde quieres comer en el salón, en la cafetería o en el patio? –pregunto, abalanzándose sobre Sasuke.

-Hoy no puedo comer con tigo tengo que ir a la dirección a entregar unos papeles-dijo mientras se quitaba de encima al rubio.

-¿Papeles?.... ¡Que es lo que no me quieres decir?-exclamo exaltado, y cerrando los puños con fuerza pues se sentía impotente de no saber que le ocurría a su amigo.

-haaa…-dando un gran suspiro- acompáñame a dejar los papeles y te lo explico todo-dijo resignando a que Naruto no lo dejaría en paz hasta que el diera una explicación.

Ambos se dirigieron a la dirección escolar, mientras Sasuke entregaba los papeles Naruto esperaba impaciente, Hasta que la puerta corrediza se abrió y salio el azabache.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei- dijo Sasuke mientras salía de la dirección, cerro la puerta y miro al ojiazul.

-Explícame que es lo que esta ocurriendo- dijo mirando al piso y tomando tiernamente la manga de la camisa del ojinegro.

- Podemos hablar en otro lado- manifestó un poco sonrojado ya que todos en el pasillo se les quedaron viendo- podemos ir al lugar de siempre- susurrando le al oído al pequeño rubio.

Fue entonces que el azabache tomo al rubio de la mano y corrieron hasta un pequeño pasillo de tras del dojo de kendo, al cual Sasuke pertenecía así que no habría problema si alguien los encontraba en ese lugar; el rubio se recargo en un uno de los árboles que había en el lugar y el ojinegro no pudo evitar dar unos cuántos pasos mas para poder darle la espalda al ojiazul.

- Naruto recuerdas que te dije que mi padre estaba postulado para un puesto más alto en la compañía-

-Hai- desanimado pues presentía lo que iba decir su querido Sasuke.

-Pues le dieron el puesto pero… en Tokio, así que nos mudaremos, en dos meses me voy a ir- dijo mirando el verde pasto, en un tono un tanto frustrado por que no sabia ni que decir.

-Pero…pero…pero te puedes quedar con migo, viviremos juntos, ¡tebayo!- dijo para tratar de convencer al azabache de quedarse a su lado, aun que sabia que de nada iba a servir y tratando de reprimir su llanto.

- Naruto sabes que mis padres nunca me dejarían- Mientras pensaba en lo maravilloso que seria si eso pudiera hacerse realidad.

El rubio no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar, aun que trataba de ahogar los sollozos era imposible, sus la grimas inundaron sus ojos azules mientras algunas de ellas rebajaban por sus mejillas. A Sasuke le partía el corazón escuchar a su amigo así, nunca creyó que esta situación le provocara un nudo en la garganta, por fin el ojinegro se dio la vuelta para ver a su camarada llorando por su pronta despedida, así que se acerco a el y seco sus lagrimas con su camisa y lo abrazo tiernamente para calmarlo.

- Sasuke… no te vallas quédate conmigo para siempre- expreso sollozando mientras estaba en brazos del azabache.

Sasuke no dijo nada, se limito a calmarlo. Cuando por fin el ojiazul dejo de llorar su amigo lo soltó y limpiando sus últimas lagrimas.

-No te preocupes durante estos dos meses seré todo tuyo- dijo sin pensar que esta frase podía ser mal interpretada en su totalidad

Naruto no podo evitar sonrojarse, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder, la campana del final del almuerzo había sonado, Sasuke lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo correr hasta el salón, pues el azabache era un persona muy puntual. Al entrar al salón se dieron cuenta de que el maestro todavía no había llegado así que se sentaron cada uno en sus respectivos lugares. Cuando entro el profesor siguieron con sus labores, pero el rubio no podía evitar pensar en el azabache.

Por fin las clases acabaron y eso para Naruto era un gran alivio, dispuesto a aprovechar hasta el ultimo momento con su camarada se acercó a el.

-¿Sasuke hoy nos vamos juntos a casa?- muy animado, tratando de tomar el lado positivo de la situación.

-¡No Naruto!, Sasuke me va acompañar a mi, ¿verdad Sasuke?-intervino una jovencita de pelo rosado.

- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres molesta?- dijo en tono frió y dirigiendo una indiferente mirada a la pelirosa.

Sakura se quedo atónita por la respuesta de Sasuke, no dijo nada solo se quedo analizando la respuesta del azabache, cuestionándose si este realmente la odiaba. Mientras la ojiverde resolvía sus cuestiones personales a cerca del amor de Sasuke, el ojinegro y el rubio siguieron su conversación.

-No, hoy no puedo ir con tigo a casa, hoy tengo practica de kendo- manifestó mientras guardaba sus libros en su mochila.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera contestar alguien mas intervino en su conversación.

-Te equivocas sasuke-kun, el día de hoy se cánselo la practica, te vine a buscara a la hora del almuerzo pero no te encontré- dijo un joven de largo cabello y ojos aperlados.

-¡Neji-senpai!- exclamo el ojinegro sorprendido, mirándole fijamente mientras el rubor en su rostro se asía cada vez más notorio.

Naruto miro a Sasuke, pues le gustaba ver al azabache sonrojarse, aun que el sabia que el ojinegro sentía algo mas que admiración por Neji pero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto aun que le causaba un poco de tristeza, el quería a Sasuke y nada cambiaria sus sentimientos hacia el, además también sabia que el azabache le quería pero no como a aquella persona.

-¿Naruto-kun no te importa si yo también los acompaño a casa?- manifestó el joven de largo cabello, clavando su mirada en el rubio mientras tomaba a Sasuke por la espalda.

-Pues ya que, si no hay mas remedio- un poco enojado pero tratando de complacer a su querido amigo.

-¡Naruto! No seas tan ordinario- dijo el azabache un tanto molesto pues no le agradaba que Naruto tratara así a Neji.

-Bueno pues en marcha- el chico tomo a Sasuke del brazo para llevarlo a su lado derecho y coloco a Naruto a su izquierda.

Fue así que se fueron todo el camino a casa, El ojinegro estaba sonrojado por caminar al lado de la persona que mas admiraba, El rubio no podía evitar sentirse un tanto celoso y feliz por su amigo. Al llegar a la casa de Sasuke.

- ¡Hasta luego Naruto!- manifestó el joven de ojos aperlados, mientras tomaba al ojinegro obligándolo a entrar a su propia casa mientras el rubio se quedo perplejo hasta que logro reaccionar.

-¡Yo también me voy a quedar con Sasuke!- dijo mientras pasaba a la casa de los Uchiha

La casa de los Uchiha era muy grande y antigua, pero muy bien conservada en ese lugar no solo vivía la familia directa de Sasuke, también vivían los tíos, primos y abuelos del azabache. La casa de estilo japonés era muy hermosa pues tenia jardines y un pequeño estanque con peses dorados, además de que contaba con una pequeño baño termal. El cuarto del ojinegro era muy grande pero se encontraba al fondo de la gran residencia, ese era el lugar donde Naruto y Sasuke habían pasada momentos inolvidables.

Cuando al fin llegaron al cuarto del ojinegro, Neji se sentó en el escritorio, mientras el rubio un poco enojado abrió la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín y se quedo hay parado observando que era lo que iba hacer el azabache. De pronto alguien llamo al la puerta y Sasuke abrió.

-¡oni-san!- exclamo el azabache

-¿oni-chan es cierto que Naruto vino?-Ignorando totalmente la presencia del joven de larga cabellera- Naruto-kun ven con migo-expreso un joven de gran parecido a Sasuke pero mucho mas alto y maduro, este tomo a Naruto del brazo cuando se percato que había alguien mas en la habitación-¡Neji-kun!-exclamo sorprendido el joven alto de cabello negro.

-¿¡Se conocen!?-dijeron al mismo tiempo el rubio y Sasuke

-Hai-dijo el chico de ojos aperlados- Conocí hace poco a Itachi-san-

-Bueno creo que en ese caso luego te raptare Naruto-kun- mirando al ojiazul picadamente- ¿Oni-chan no quieres que les traiga algo de comer?- pregunto mientras alborotaba el cabello del rubio

-etto…hai –pronuncio mientras por dentro se moría de celos, a Sasuke no le gustaba que Itachi tratara así a su amigo le molestaba el exceso de confianza que se tenían

Itachi dejo en paz al rubio para dirigirse a la puerta lugar en el que Sasuke todavía permanecía parado, casi por salir el se acerco a su pequeño hermano y le dijo algo al oído que hizo que el sonrojara y para terminar alboroto el cabello del chico, y salio de la habitación.

Naruto y Neji se preguntaron que era eso que provoco aquella reacción en Sasuke.

-¿Y bien para que vinieron hasta mi casa?-pregunto el azabache pues no tenia ni idea de que hacer con sus invitados

-Yo vine para hablar con tigo sobre algo - estableció el joven de ojos aperlados, tratando de hacer que con ese argumento el rubio se retirara

-¡Sasuke va hacer mió estos dos meses, todo mió!-exclamo el rubio alterado por lo comentarios del senpai

-Naruto…- Pronuncio apenas susurrando el ojinegro

-haaa- se escucho un gran suspiro por parte del mayor-Bueno si va hacer así – Dijo mientras se quitaba unos mechones de cabellos del rostro-Bueno yo le iba hacer esta pregunta en privado a Sasuke, pero ya que no te quieres ir no tengo otro remedio- tomo un breve pausa-¿Quieres salir con migo este domingo?-pregunto mientras miraba fijamente al azabache.


End file.
